Gal's Patrol: Expert Crime Invesigators
by DJ-Red
Summary: In 2013, the E.C.I is the best toon crime investigation in the business, with five stoats leading the place. But what happens when five certain weasels make a deal with them, as in, a deal with the devils. The Toon Patrol will get another chance in life, thus, allowing them to prevent their deaths. With the five girls preventing them to do so. (Rate T for language and for Greasy)
1. Chapter 1

5 figures, all five toon stoats, walked swiftly under the Hollywood stars as they entered Acme factory. "S.G., do you really think this is safe? What if the crooks bring a bazooka!?" whispered one dull blue animal toon. S.G. looked at her friend Wheeza. Wheeza had dull blue fur, her slightly darker, long, wavy, blue hair covered her violet eyes. "Stop worrin' 'bout it chica!" GeGe smacked the Wheeza's back as she spoke. GeGe's fur was a dark brown; she had black hair that was long, layered to perfection and deep chocolate brown eyes.

The other two were both light brown, but one, Stu, was slightly stocky-yet slender- with short dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes. While, Psy, the smaller stoat with light blonde-curly- hair had dark blue eyes. The one leading them, S.G., was a golden brown stoat with long, curly, brown hair that matched with her light brown eyes-flaked with honey and amber.

The toons slipped in the factory, it was dark and silent. "Alright gals, 'splat' up." whispered S.G. as Psy giggled at her friend's malapropism. As the others split away from each other, Wheeza's eyes caught some movement behind a few boxes. She crept up and peeked over the crates. A shriek left her mouth at the view, 3-cat toon were dead on the floor. A tabby with white fur had his head barely hanging from his neck, while two brown and black she-cat twins had their arms and legs torn to shreds.

"WHEEZA!" the others ran to her voice. Psy let out a whimper and widen her eyes. "Oh my god…." Poor Psy passed out at the sight of blood

A weasel watched the girls from the top of a net filled with bricks. He had dark brown fur, long, greased black hair hidden by his large green hat. He wore a green zoot outfit-green pants reaching to his chest, slightly

covering his white button-up shirt and red tie- and a long green jacket. He grinned and stared at the five toon girls. Mostly at the one they called GeGe,

his eyes trailed the stoat's body-she only wore a tied up green shirt with a mini-skirt and boots. "Gorgeous chica... just beautiful..."

"Don't even think 'bout it Greasy." the brown weasel rolled his eyes and looked at his friend-Wheezy, a blue-gray weasel. Wheezy wore a wrinkled, dirty dress shirt along with an unbuttoned vest and hat with cigarettes. As he lit one, the blue stoat twirled around and sniffed the air. "Who's there?" her voice echoed throughout the factory as the girls all took out a weapon-including the now conscience stoat that had fainted who brought out a razor- one carried a small handgun, another a metal bat, GeGe two switchblades, and the blue one a large shotgun. "Come out 'her' ya bunch of menos!" yelled out one.

Three more weasels popped out, the one who giggled wore an unstrapped straightjacket and had brown fur that spiked at the top. Another had a blue and white stripped shirt, unlaced red shoes and a red beanie. And the last one who was a tannish brown was wearing a light pink jacket that

covered his white shirt. He pulled on his bejeweled tie and smirked, "Cam' on boys, lets 'care' these girls 'utta 'her'"

S.G. scanned the area, pulling her gun out of her gun holster, as a loud giggle echoed around her and the girls. "Cam' on boys, lets 'care these girls 'utta 'here'" 5 laughs ringed out as a pink ball of light came before them.

"Oh my god…. It's just a bunch of damn ghosts!" S.G. sighed and put away her gun. "Wait ya not 'cared'?" The ball of light floated in front of her, blocking the exit. "Why would I be 'car-." Psy spoke up, "You mean scared…" "'RIP' IT PSY!" Psy immediately sat down and muttered a sorry.

Four more balls of light swirled around them as a green one got awfully close to GeGe. "Aye! Eva heard of personal 'espacio'?" she hissed and swatted the light away. "Ey, boss? Think we should introduce ourselves properly to the pretty ladies?" hummed the green light as he, once again, came up to GeGe awfully close. "Great idea Greasy. Shall we boys?"


	2. Chapter 2

The girls turned away as the five lights flashed brightly, nearly blinding them. GeGe felt someone pinch her side, "Woah, woah! Ey!" she turned and glared at the weasel ghost who pinch her. "What. The hell. Was that for?" she hissed, the weasel simply grinned. "Oh. Feisty are we?" he purred while GeGe growled. Psy yelped as she felt someone hug her from behind, "Pretty stoat! Pretty!" giggled the tan weasel wearing the straightjacket as he nuzzled into her waist.

"STRANGER DANGER!" screamed Psy as she ran away from him and hid behind S.G., peeking from behind her boss. The ghosts all giggled while the one wearing pink smirked. "Whatcha smirkin' at ya dimwatt!" S.G. snapped as Psy insctively corrected her, "You mean dimwit.." Her boss then slapped Psy across the face. "SHUT UP!" S.G. yelled, then started walking to the exit. "Come on gals, lets scram from those dimwatts."

Unfortunetly, the ghosts wouldn't let them go so easily. "Now hold it right t'ere toots." The pink weasel appeared in front of S.G. and grinned. "Ya gals are the only one tat have seen us! Ya don't think we're gonna letcha walk away from us?"

"Yea sweetheart, or ya gonna re-get it!" she hissed and ran past him, the girls close behind her. "Hey boss?" the bluish-gray weasel asked his boss, "Ya not gonna let tis go, *cough* are ya?'' The tanned weasel grinned evilly. "Nope."

The five stoats arrived home to their two friends. "Hey Missy!" giggled one as S.G. glared at the mention of her first name. "Hey Silvia, where's Fawn?" as if right on que, a light brown blur flew down the stairs and stopped in front of S.G., or Missy as she was called. Missy frowned and saw Fawn, a light brown stoat with light brown hair up in a bun, as she looked up at her boss with grey eyes. "Heeeey~ Missy!" Fawn yawned and smiled. "Okay, what's she drunk on this time Silvia?" asked Missy, while Silvia smiled nervously. Silvia was a stoat (obviously) with ebony fur, black eyes, and black hair that was placed in a 60's styles beehive.

"Um, Volka." Silvia played with her fingers as the other four came in. "HI SLIME! HI FLASH!" yelled out Psy, or as she was known here, Bella. Then Wheeza/ Cristian, GeGe/Angel, and Stu/Junie looked over Missy's shoulders. "She didn't drink all my Volka again. Did she?" groaned Angel. "Yep, the entire bottle." sighed Silvia.

"Damn, she's a heavy drinka, ain't she?" cackled a voice. A weasel ghost manifested in front of the girls, he had tan fur with brown eyes and wore a trench coat and a green cap. "Heeeey~," hiccupped Fawn as she smiled and batted her yes at the ghost. "ya cute!" she continued, making the weasel grin. "T'anks toots. Ya not so bad looking ya-self. I'm Flasher." He winked at Fawn making her giggle. "Weeeeell~, I'm Fawn!"

Laugher filled the room as the ghosts from the factory plus the Flasher and another one appeared. "Now, why can'tcha be more like ya little fiend her!" the pink one asked. "Cause we're not drunk morons." snapped Cristian.

"Hey! *hiccup* I'm not a drunk moron!" claimed Fawn as she tripped over her feet. "Well, why ya weasels here? Don't cha hunt the Acme Factory?" Missy asked as Bella whispered 'haunt', correcting Missy's language. "Well, ya gals are first ta see us since we died doll face." answered the leader. "GODDAMN IT! THEY'RE POLTERGEISTS!" cried out Angel as the one dressed in green inched closer to her.

"Bingo presiosa, now mi amore, what's your name?" purred Greeny while he twirled Angel's hair. "She's *hiccups* Angel!" Fawn stated, "And that's Missy, Bella, Cristian, Junie, and Silvia!" The girls looked at their drunk friend in annoyance. "Well ten, I'm Smartass, that's Greasy, Wheezy, Stupid, Psycho, Flasher, and Slimy." Smartass declared as Psycho squealed in delight. "Pretty stoat! Pretty Bella!" he shrieked and tackled poor Bella.

"MISSY!" cried out Bella, Psycho covered her mouth… with his as he kissed her, hearts floating around his head. "What the!?" Cristian hit Psycho on the head with a hammer, allowing Bella to cling to her legs. "Oww…. NO! MY BELLA!" shouted Psycho, he ran after poor Bella around the living room . "HEY! CONTROL YA FREAK OF A WEASEL!" yelled Silvia.

"How 'bout no?" sneered Slimy, making her blush and glare at him. "All of you, get out." hissed Cristian, the boys just stared at her. "Oh, let me repeat that. GET YOUR GODDAMN BUTTS OUT OF HERE BEFORE I MAKE YOU DROP DOWN AND GIVE TWENTY! AND NOT PUSHUPS, DOLLARS!" screamed Cristian. They all jumped and ran out of the house.

Oh, but that wasn't gonna stop them…


End file.
